The Mind of a Revenge Killer
by Rovers62
Summary: Sequel to 'The Mind of a Killer' You will need to read that one to be able to catch a drift of this one. Tony must battle his demons once again as a copycat killer starts terrorising Washington.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I bet you are all wondering what I have been doing for the past month. Actually your'e probably not, but i'll tell you anyway. Writing this story so I know I wont lose interest half way through is what I have been doing. I hope if you enjoyed my previous completed story you will enjoy this one, and I promise it will be completed, I promise. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Mind of a Revenge Killer - Prologue**

_The man walked calmly through the corridors, as if he was meant to be there. If he seemed confident he was less likely to be spotted, he thought. He slipped down a staircase that was unknown to most people. It had been forgotten about for so long that there was no lights that worked any more, leaving the whole place pitch black. The man felt his way down the stairs before walking slowly down a narrow corridor. He felt the door he had been hoping to find and was glad to see it was unlocked. He moved to the centre of the room before pulling out his mobile phone so that he had some light to work with. With the other hand he pulled off the rucksack he had been carrying and opened it. He pulled out a rectangular shaped object, not very big in size and a roll of duct tape. He placed his phone facing up on the floor so that he had both hands to work with. Then he placed the rectangular object on to the ceiling and stuck it there with the tape. He felt around the object until he felt a small, circular button. He pressed the button firmly, producing the black screen on the object to light up. The screen displayed the message, 10:00, and then started a countdown that was destined for 0:00. The man smiled before picking up the phone and heading back towards the corridor. He couldn't help himself look up, he knew that just above the ceiling, the whole of the NCIS Major Case Response Team were celebrating their latest success. Not for long, the man thought, as the bomb ticked towards 0:00._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this is the second part of the prolouge, after this updates will be significantly longer, I promise. Also, I would just like to say thank you to everyone who has followed this story despite the short opening. Maybe this chapter warrants a review ;) Enjoy.**

* * *

**Prolouge - Part 2**

**60 Days Earlier - 22nd May 2011**

_The trees shivered in the wind, leaves falling to the ground under the pressure from the gusts of wind swirling around in the air. There was only two people stupid enough to walk through these woods on a night like tonight, the victim, and me. The woman walked briskly through the fading path, seemingly in a hurry. This was good, I thought, she didn't seemed to notice as I steathily took a shortcut through the spaced out trees and bushes next to the path. As I neared the path again, I saw her appear through the fog, getting closer. She still didn't notice though, nobody ever did. Then finally, as she walked past the trees I saw slight hesitation as her senses picked up, this was the moment. I jumped out quickly and quietly, arm around her neck forcing her to the ground. She struggled but she was too weak, her knees gave way and she crumbled to the ground like crushed biscuits. After mere seconds the woman became lifeless and her body flopped face first onto the gravel path. After a few more seconds of maing sure she was dead, I took out my large scalpel and began carving out the letter T - something so small yet so significant, something that signifies the beginning of my killing spree. I headed out of woods smiling._

_I had forgotten how fun it was to kill._


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: _Sorry for the wait for this one, at least it is here now. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, favourited and/or viewed this story, I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy part 3, which is longer than the others, so enjoy.**

* * *

**The Mind Of A Revenge Killer**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Cold Cases, hated by every NCIS agent. Hated by every federal agent. Everyone hated cold cases because it was just looking through paperwork trying to spot something one of your colleagues had missed. Gibbs especially hated cold cases. He saw them as doing another agents work just because they were incompetent of doing it themselves. Because Gibbs hated cold cases so much, he had gone up to MTAC to talk to Director Vance, leaving Tony DiNozzo, Ziva David and Timothy McGee to sort through all the paperwork in between smashing heads on desks or, in Ziva's case, snapping pencils and hitting computers. "I hate cold cases so much" Ziva complained. "You have only had to do them for 5 years." Tony replied. "Think how I feel" He finished, looking up from his latest case. "At least Ziva does do them Tony" McGee piped up from the other end of the squad room. "Are you saying I don't do them McGee, because you are wrong." Tony answered back. "Oh yeah, prove it." McGee challenged. "Fine, I will" Tony said confidently. He took out another folder from his desk and scammed the first page before slamming it back down on the desk. "It was the wife." He said, smiling innocently at McGee. "I told you I did them. Now have any of you seen my Mickey Mouse stapler?"

MTAC was quiet for a change. Only Gibbs, Vance and two technichans ocuppied the room that was looked even bigger than it was when it was quiet. Gibbs and Vance sat next to each other on the front row, quietly discussing something. "Are you sure they have got it right Leon? Because we closed this case a long time ago." Gibbs said to the director. "Trust me, I wish they were wrong to Gibbs, but it was all the same. The location, the letter, everything." Vance replied. "And we have jurisdiction over the case?" Gibbs asked. "Given the nature of it, I have spoken to the director of the FBI and he wants one of his agents to lead. However he is also happy for NCIS to help out where they can." Vance said. "Do you know who the lead agent is?" Gibbs asked, hoping for Fornell. "You didn't think I would let them lead the investigation unless it was Fornell did you?" Vance asked, grinning at Gibbs. "Well" Gibbs started, getting up from his chair. "I guess there is a use to having a director after all" He said, walking out of MTAC.

Gibbs headed down the balcony, watching his team below. DiNozzo and McGee were arguing about something to do with DiNozzo's Mickey Mouse stapler. Gibbs couldn't believe his team sometimes, how they managed to get any work done was a mystery. Then he decided that they probably hadn't in the last hour. He walked in to the squad room, not notcied by DiNozzo. "Hey, DiNozzo! How can I trust you to find a killer if you can't find your own stapler." Gibbs growled at his senior field agent. "Sorry boss, I am sure I will find it later. Do we have a case?" Tony replied. "Yes, but I think you would rather do cold cases than have this case." Gibbs said, reaching for his gun that was kept in the top draw in his desk. "Oh, I doubt that boss." Tony said, doing the same for his gun. "Where are we going?" He asked. "Woman murdered in Rock Creek Park." Gibbs replied. "A Naval Officer?" McGee checked. "No." Gibbs answered bluntly. "Then why are we investigating?" Ziva asked, as the three agents followed Gibbs towards the lift at the end of the building. Gibbs turned round to face them before saying. "Because whoever killed her carved a nice letter T next to the crime scene." Gibbs said, attracting interest from Tony. "You mean, a T for Tony?" Tony said. "That's excactly what I mean DiNozzo" Gibbs said as they all got in to the elevator. "Oh and by the way, Ducky has your stapler."

The Ncis van and sedan parked alongside two police cars, a park ranger vehicle and another sedan, presumably belonging to the FBI. The four agents headed in to the woods, following the crime scene tape that lead them two hundred and fifty metres up the path. The crime scene was busy. Surprisingly, Ducky and Palmer had arrived before Gibbs and the team, and Fornell had allowed them to start looking at the body. Fornell himself was alongside a police officer, both crouched down looking at something a few feet in to the bushes and trees. "DiNozzo, bag and tag. Ziva, sketches. McGee, photos." Gibbs barked out instructions to his team before going over to his friend and colleague Fornell. "Gibbs, glad you could join us. This is Detective John Davis, Metro PD. Detective David, this is Agent Gibbs, NCIS." "Nice to meet you, Agent Gibbs" Detective Davis replied. "Likewise." Gibbs said back to the young looking, African American Detective. "What have we got so far. "Not much, hoping that Dr Mallard can give us a time of death. Cause of death appears to be strangulation, no visible bruises to her face. Looks like she was killed here as well, which would be consistant to the previous case." Fornell explained. "And I assume that Sacks is still where he is supposed to be?" Gibbs checked. "Yep, I am going over tomorrow to talk to him, see if he knows anything. You can come if you want?" Fornell said.

"Hey Tony!" McGee said. "Come have a look at this." Tony stopped what he was doing and joined his colleague, who was stood over a small scection of bushes. "What is it probie?" Tony asked, as Ziva joined them. "Look at this" McGee held up a foleded bit of paper. "Does it say anthing?" Ziva asked. McGee unfolded, inside it contained just three words.

Hello, Agent DiNozzo


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for all reviews so far. I hope this chapter and the next should answer all questions that you have. Most notably about Sacks being alive. Thought that would be a nice little twist to throw in there. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and keep reviewing! **

* * *

**The Mind of a Revenge Killer**

**Chapter 2 - 13th April 2010**

**Georgetown University Hospital**

* * *

*Beep*...*Beep*...*Beep*

The monitor blurted out the same noise it had been producing all day. The same speed, the same noise, saying the same thing. Tony stared at the man who was lying motionless in the bed in front of him. In the same position that he had been in for the last 45 and a half hours. Gibbs came in to the room, holding a cup of coffee (although this wasn't a surprise)

"You alright DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, standing alongside his senior field agent.

"Yeah I'm fine boss." Tony replied. "How is McGee?"

"He's fine, just lost a lot of blood so he has to stay in until he recovers." Gibbs answered.

"Is he awake?"

"Yes, and he has seen everyone except you, even Fornell has spoken to him." Gibbs said, pretty much telling Tony to go and see his colleague, and friend. "You got him DiNozzo, you won."

"No. It isn't over." Tony replied, looking at Gibbs.

"Tony, you have to let it go, you got him."

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because he isn't dead" Tony answered, looking towards the bed where FBI Agent Sacks was lying. "And he should be"

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Tony closed the door of the rusty hotel door, he had searched almost all of them looking for Sacks. He approached another door, as he grasped the door knob he heard a noise inside, then a very loud gun shot. Within a second the door was open and Tony was inside, pointing his gun and Sacks._

_"Put it down Sacks!" Tony shouted. Sacks turned around, staring straight in to Tony's eyes. he smiled before the killer dropped his weapon and rested it down on the floor._

_"You are here at last DiNozzo, took you a while didn't it."_

_"Shut up Sacks, just turn around, kneel down and put your hands on your head."_

_"It is a shame you couldn't save Jeanne. or any of the others. You could not even save your friend McGee."_

_"McGee..." the colour drained out of Tony's face, before moments later it was replaced by anger. "You have three seconds to do as I asked or I shoot you Sacks. You won't die though, you will just have to live the rest of your miserable life with a reminder of how you lost and I won."_

_Sacks didn't reply, instead he reached in to his jacket pocket._

_"Freeze Sacks!" Tony shouted. But Sack's hand kept on reaching in to his pocket, before it started slowly making its way back out. Tony saw him holding a dark object, the anger built up inside him; he reacted by firing a shot in to Sack's chest. The serial killer fell backwards, landing hard on the floor. Tony walked over to him. There was no regret or sympathy in the Senior Field Agent eyes as he crouched down next to his former lover's killer. The life inside the wounded man was abandoning him, Tony knew that Sacks would not make it to a hospital. He waited a few seconds, just staring in to the almost lifeless eyes staring back at him. Tony leaned closer to Sacks. Tony's mouth an inch from Sacks' ear._

_"Have fun in hell Sacks" Tony whispered. It was the last thing Sacks ever heard. Or at least Tony thought so, but at that moment three paramedics ran in to the room, having been on standby. Tony turned and spoke to one of them as they knelt down next to Agent Sacks and started stopping the wound from bleeding anymore. "How is Agent McGee?"_

_"We have 2 of our men over there; he is losing blood but will be fine." One of the paramedics responded. Tony took a sigh of relief._

_"And this guy, is he dead?" Tony asked, referring to Agent Sacks._

_"No, he has fallen unconscious but if we can stop the bleeding and get him to hospital then he might make it through."_

_Tony heard the news and then headed for the door. "Don't work to fast" He muttered to himself as he exited the room._

_*Flashback Over*_

* * *

"Tony, Sacks isn't going anywhere. Go and speak to your friend, he needs you." Gibbs urged Tony out of the room. Tony followed his bosses' orders and headed out of the room containing Sacks and walked down the hall to McGee's room. He was surprised to see it empty apart from McGee, until he remembered that Gibbs had ordered everyone else home for the night, including Abby who had been with McGee for the past day and a half. McGee opened his previously closed eyes as Tony walked in.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

"Sorry probie, I got my priorities wrong." Tony responded solemnly.

"Is he dead?" McGee said.

"No, not yet at least."

"Do you want him to be?"

"Yes"

"Then why isn't he? Why didn't you finish him when you had the chance, you could have easily claimed self defence?"

"I wish I could say that it was because I knew it was wrong, but that isn't the reason."

"Then what is?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Tony stared directly at his friend. At that moment Gibbs walked in.

"Sacks just woke up DiNozzo. He wants to talk to you"


End file.
